A Crazed Look
by Kou-kun
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke followed in his brother's footsteps- trying to kill those he loved? slight SakuNaru. PG13 for violence


"Hn.... Sakura, you have no idea.... how crazy..... life gets....." Sasuke clenched his fist tightly and tensed. You could tell he was tense, even with his back turned. It was the first time I'd seen him this angry. To tell you the truth, it scared me. It was like that for a minute, Sasuke standing there like some animal ready to strike, and Sakura standing beside me- half behind me, I guess she was scared, too. The silence was deafening.   
  
"Sasuke.... Y.. y-you're scaring me....." Like she was reading my mind. Wait- did she just call him Sasuke? Not Sasuke-kun? I looked over at her, and she glanced back at me. Sasuke's back was still turned, And Sakura's look of fear was enough to tell me what she was thinking. Still, she mouthed the words to me.  
  
'Help!'   
  
Sakura jumped as Sasuke whirled around. She whipped her head over to him and started shaking as he walked closer to her. She took a step back and slipped, falling down and wincing as she landed. He looked at her intimidatingly and pushed me back when I ran to help her up.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!" I screamed and was repelled by Sasuke's outstretched arm.  
  
"I'm scaring you, eh? Hn.... You don't know fear, You don't know pain. You wince..." He grabbed her arm and slowly twisted, watching her expression tighten as tears rolled down her face. "At the slightest touch." His eyes shone over and a creepy expression creeped up his face.   
  
"SASUKE!! DON'T TOUCH HER!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, struggling to get past him. I blacked out for a few moments in anger, and thought I put all of my strength into it, I couldn't get out of his grip. He tightened his arm and my body compressed painfully. I shouted out and I heard his raspy voice in my ear.   
  
"Don't even try. You could never beat me."   
  
Sakura sobbed. "Sasuke.... what are you doing.... why... are you doing this?"  
  
He let go of me and pushed me down to the ground, walking up to Sakura and kneeling down in front of her. He leaned in and grabbed her chin, while he shook her head roughly.   
  
"I never understood why he killed them.... why I had to come home to see my family dead. But hn...... now I realize... Now I realize that love isnt true... It's only a thirst for blood." he pushed her chin back as he let go, standing up.  
  
"I don't need you people." He stood there for a minute, glaring down at her, and she tried to stand up.  
  
"Don't move." Sasuke kicked at her side, and she fell back to the ground, her eyes closed tightly. She shook a little, and stayed laying there, her hands grabbing at where he kicked her. I watched all this and time slowed down. The air around his moving foot rippled and the tears that fell from her eyes as she screamed hovered in the air. Sound was nonexistent, as if I was under water. As her tears splashed on the ground, everything sped up again and I ran at him.   
  
I couldn't see anything but his evil grin, his expression making him ugly, as if he never was before. I shouted, I was sure of it, but I couldn't hear my own voice. The little vision I had glazed over red, and I swung my leg at his feet. Feeling the impact, as I was sure he did, he flipped backwards and turned toward me. Sharingan flamed over his eyes, and as they met mine, they widened the least bit. He said something, I didn't hear what. I didn't care. I swung a punch at him.  
  
He blocked it skillfully, his upraised arm absorbing the impact. Despit this, he flew a few feet and was surrounded by sand as his feet dragged across the ground in braking. He pulled up a stance and ran at me grabbing a handfull of kunai and flinging them at me. I swung my arm at them and heard the 'chink' as they hit the ground. I launched myself forward and pulled out my Kunai, stabbing at his stomach.   
  
Sasuke grabbed my wrist and flipped me over him, but I swung my leg across and he let go in defence. He help up his fist and yelled something, the sound waves flipping over themselves in my ears so that all I could hear was my angered blood pounding through my body. Suddenly there was fire, aimed right at me. I spun out of the way and landed for only a moment, before pushing back up and kicking upwards at his chin. He grabbed my leg and slammed me down, but again, I was up in an instant.   
  
For a breathtaking moment, the fight stopped. I saw his chest heave in the air, and I knew he was weak. I couldn't feel my own body, and although my mind screamed for me to stop, I couldn't do anything about it. I watched as my hand shot down and grabbed a kunai, my fingers twirling it and slicing skillfully at Sasuke's neck. He spun his arm around and blocked it, the blood trickling down his arm. The blackness surrounding him, the tunnel vision, it all got stronger as he pushed his arm outward. It was Sakura, trying to get to me.   
  
"Naruto-kun!"   
  
Her voice pierced through the thickness and my speed increased. I stabbed at him, and though he stepped back, the blade still sliced his skin. I pulled up my blade and reached down for another, my busy arm blocking his view. He was running now, the coward. I ran at him, my arms raised up by my ears, my hands full of kunais ready to be flung. I heard myself yell, and swung at him, the whistle of the kunai overwhelming me as time yet again slowed down. I watched the air move swiftly around them as they pierced his skin, the blood dirtying the air. The ground beneath us was splattered red, and he knew at that moment that his chances had shrunk.  
  
I ran at him. There was a single chance where he held at his wounds, a single second for me to move. So I did. I screamed and ran at him, my last Kunai in my hand. I hid it in my fist, swinging my foot across the ground toward his ankles. He fell, and I whipped my kunai out of my fist. I wrapped both hands around the handle and raised them up, my grip tightening as the metal in my hands moved downwards with them. Suddenly my hands were wet. I looked down. They were red.  
  
'Am I bleeding?' I thought, and slowly realization creeped up my spine. I saw Sakura run toward me as my vision and other senses returned to normal, and I felt her wrap her arms around me, felt her tears soak my shirt as she sobbed. Someone was here. Grey hair. Ka... Ka-something. Kakashi, yes, that was it. I looked up and my vision flooded with tears.  
  
"What happened?" Kakashi for once wore an expression, his voice fearful and tense. I looked down at my hands once more, then at Sasuke. The ground, the red, red, ground. The kunai, still in it's bloody position. My hands. The blood. My hands. Sasuke.   
  
"I...... I.. I killed him....."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- Now hell, where did that come from? Think about it. You cross a new bike, a good song (fast paced but panicky), a mcdonalds quarter-pounder with cheese, two episodes of Naruto after a week without the computer, and you get this- A story where Sasuke's the villian and Naruto's nine-tails chakra kills him. Wow.  
  
Now, please please please review. I need your opinion. Should I keep this a one-shot or add some chapters? Huh? Me needs feedback. If I do add chapters, they will be longer than this. Gawd. Sometimes I freak myself out.  
  
-Kounouri (p.s. that song was Lillix - Quicksand) 


End file.
